Untold destiny
by Raphmaster14
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke left the leaf village after their fight in the valley of the end for a three year training trip... they return and showed everyone their new strenght. Naruto/harem Sasuke/harem, Now Sakura/harem! CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone to my third fanfics called Untold Destiny, if you came from my other fanfics Hidden Love then I appreciate you supporting me further, if you never read one of my work then I welcome you! Now, as the summary, Naruto and Sasuke leave the Hidden leaf village after their fight in the valley of the end, how you ask, keep reading. Also, as I mention before, it will be a harem, Naruto with Hinata and Tenten, Sasuke with Sakura and Ino, if you have other people to add, tell me with your reviews. Now starting with my new story!**

**Chapter 1: Leaving**

The village Hidden in the leaves, a peaceful village as the civilian goes as they want, ninja constantly being sent out for mission and earn money for the village. Everything is going peacefully, well, except for three konoichi. Waiting by the village gates, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Hinata Hyuuga, are waiting for Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki return.

One of them desperately wishing one of them is still alive.

(In the final valley)  
>The statue of the first hokage and Madara was there, along with a faint red light in the first leg and a faint purple light in Madara's, the two lights reveal to be Naruto in his first-tailed mode and the other being the cursed seal level 2. They both were holding the most powerful jutsu in their hand as they charge at each other, thrusting their jutsu to each other.<p>

"CHIDORI!"

"RASENGAN!"

The jutsu clash, creating a black sphere, Sasuke and Naruto were facing each other were Sasuke punched Naruto in the chest and Naruto punched Sasuke in the cheek.

The black sphere disappeared, showing Sasuke and Naruto at the floor.

Sasuke was the first to start moving as he looked at Naruto unconscious body. _'Looks like he wasn't able to stop me… that idiot…' _Sasuke thought as he tried to stand up but couldn't. _'What the, why can't I…_'

"Can't move teme?" Naruto asked, Sasuke turned to his head but was shock to see Naruto's feet. He looked up to see Naruto standing.

"H-how are you standing?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know… it's either because the kyuubi is healing me or you didn't punch me hard enough." Naruto said as he reaches for Sasuke but at the last second, Sasuke was able to punch Naruto in the face.

Sasuke struggled to stand up, only getting on one knee. "Leave me alone Naruto, can't you see I need the power!" Sasuke asked Naruto who was once again on the ground.

"I get your point Sasuke…" Naruto turned his head. "You want to kill you brother, that's find… but you don't have to betray the leaf, you don't got to go to Orochimaru, he just wants your body." Naruto said.

"Pfft, Orochimaru isn't gay… or is he?" Sasuke took a thinking face but shook himself off. "Doesn't matter Naruto, I don't care of Orochimaru is gay, all I want is the power to kill Itachi and having bonds will only weaken me!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Naruto suddenly yelled, catching Sasuke of guard. "Wanting to protect your friends… can give you lots of strength! Power and strength doesn't come from hatred and how much you want to kill someone, oh no… it comes by how much you care for someone, and how much you want to protect them!" Naruto said. He also struggled to get up, his headband slipped from his forehead. "Take me for example… I'm… I'm nowhere near as tough as you…" he said, Sasuke eyes widen. "But… you're my friend… my brother… I couldn't bear losing my brother, so I summoned all the strength I could and at least was able to hold you back slightly… you know after you impaled me with a chidori." Naruto said as if it wasn't a big deal.

"My point is… don't make a mistake of leaving the leaf, you can get enough power and strength by training nonstop, and me and sakura-Chan will make it fun for you." Naruto said with a grin as he finally was able to stand.

Sasuke took everything that Naruto said. "How could you say that about the village?" he asked, Naruto give him a questioning glance. "The way they treated you. The way they glared at you…" he said, Naruto's eyes widen. "I've notice how they look at you Naruto, they hate you, and they want you dead…" Sasuke looked up at Naruto. "How can you feel such loyalty to the village that shun you, the village that could care less if you return!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto stepped back slightly.

"Think about Naruto, answer me that!"

"Because… I want to be hokage, if I can withstand all if this pain, then being hokage will be no problem whatsoever!" Naruto said with confident grin.

"What happen if you don't become hokage, what happens if you died and everyone suddenly throws a party on the disappearance of the 'kyuubi brat'?" and Naruto's grin is gone. "What if you can't take the pain anymore and commit suicide, I can't guaranteed that you'll become hokage when the whole village pretty much wants nothing to do with you. And if you do become hokage and the villagers still hate you, what will you do?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto looked down; his hair was covering his face. Suddenly, he looked up with a grin. "I'll keep training; I'll protect the village with my life until they finally acknowledge me! Not the kyuubi in me, but the boy that will risk his life to keep the village face and thrive ever higher!" Naruto yelled.

"YOSH!" someone suddenly yelled from like, ten thousands mile.

Sasuke was stun beyond words, he threw at Naruto all the worse possibly of what could happen and yet Naruto looked at him with a smile and said that he'll never give up, Sasuke smirked inwardly.

"You're really something else Naruto…" Sasuke said and turned.

"Hey, you're not leaving Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke stopped. "Why don't you come with me, Naruto?" he asked.

"Wha…?"

Sasuke turned to Naruto. "How are you going to become hokage being too much of a wimp?" Sasuke asked, taunting Naruto.

"Hey, I am pretty strong!"

"Oh really, strong enough that you had to let the nine-tails power to help you defeat me… actually it was more of a draw." Sasuke said.

"I'm not going to Orochimaru."

"Who said anything about going to Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked. Naruto pretty much had a question mark float above his head. "Last I want is a gay snake-obsessed bastard take my body, I mean talk about creepy…" Sasuke said with a shudder.

"But… but why don't we return to the leaf!" Naruto yelled.

"We'll return, but later, think of it as a training trip." Sasuke said as he starts to walk away.

"But…" Naruto trailed off, looking at Sasuke's retreating body. _'Should I go with him? Sakura-Chan want me to return to Sasuke, if I return days, months or years later, who knows the beating I'll receive, along with Sasuke's other fan-girls.' _Naruto thought. _'Although, this training trip might be the thing I need to get better control over the kyuubi and maybe get stronger… strong enough for Sakura-Chan to fall in love with me, it's a win-win situation!' _Naruto thought while pumping his fist to the air with a grin.

"Yo dope, hurry up, I won't wait." Sasuke said.

"Uh… coming!" Naruto said as he ran towards Sasuke, forgetting to grab his bloody headband.

45 Minutes later, Kakashi came but was surprised to see no one there, and more two headbands, one of Naruto witch was bloody, and one of Sasuke witch had a slash on it which he must've done while Naruto wasn't looking.

Kakashi sigh sadly. _'I thought I already past my habit of being late to everything… I guess I was wrong.' _Kakashi thought as he picked up both headbands, it suddenly started to rain.

"Oh uh…" Pakkun said. "It's raining, I can't track them down… sorry Kakashi…" Pakkun said.

Kakashi sighed again. _'Can't I do anything right?' _Kakashi asked as he sadly started to jump back.

(Back with Sakura, Ino and Hinata: an hour early)  
>They both watched as the sky suddenly started to become dark, and it did so quickly.<p>

"What's going on?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know." Ino said.

After 45 minutes past, it started to rain, everyone went inside, and some tried to get the three to go inside but they refused, saying they will wait until Sasuke and Naruto to return.

When the man said that waiting for the demon brat is a waste of time and they should be happy when it dies, Hinata lost it and strike the man. The man fell with Hinata glaring at him, saying: Don't belittle Naruto-kun, without stuttering.

The man ran off, afraid of the Hyuuga heiress.

Everyone turned back to the gates, once again waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to return.

After twenty minutes passed, Kakashi returned, they were about to run towards him but soon saw that he was travelling alone.

"Kakashi-sensei, where Sasuke-kun and Naruto?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked at her but said nothing and continued walking.

Sakura stood there, their eyes meet for a second but she needed that single second to see the great sadness in his eyes, she quickly learned what happened.

"No…" she whispered. She turned to Kakashi again. "Kakashi-sensei, please, tell me Sasuke-kun and Naruto are just falling behind, tell me that the medic are carrying them are just being slow, anything!" she yelled desperately.

"They're gone…" Kakashi said with sorrow in his voice. "That's all I need to say." he said.

Sakura, Ino and Hinata stood there.

"W-w-what do y-y-you mean t-t-t-they're… g-gone?" Hinata said, tears forming in her eyes.

"I don't know, they either killed themselves, the fell in the river being sweep away, Sasuke killed Naruto… or they simply left the leaf… I don't know." Kakashi said.

"No! That's not true, Sasuke-kun and Naruto would never betray the village like that!" Ino yelled.

"E-especially N-Naruto-kun, he s-swore he w-would b-b-become hokage, how can h-he do that i-if he's not h-here." Hinata said, tears already falling.

"There's… nothing I can do… I failed again…" Kakashi walked away.

All three girls stood there before they all sink to their knees, not believing the news of their Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun leaving them like that.

(C.O.S= Change Of Scene)  
>Tsunade was doing paperwork, hoping that something would happen so that she could stop doing it. She suddenly heard knocking and became excited but didn't show it.<p>

"Come on!" she yelled, Kakashi came through the door.

"Hokage-sama, I got bad news…" Kakashi started.

"Yeah yeah yeah ok, but first, show me Naruto, I want to congratulate him on completing the mission." she said, Kakashi said nothing, just stood there. "I never doubted for a second that he would fail, that Uchiha bastard got what he deserves, I'll send him straight to the Anbu jail for leaving for Orochimaru, for leaving without asking, in fact, I'll jail him for even thinking about the snake bastard." Tsunade said, with more pride in her voice.

"Yeah but…"

"Well what are you waiting for Naruto, come here so I can congratulate you!" Tsunade said, trying to look behind Kakashi in case Naruto was hiding from her.

"Hokage-sama, I got something to say about Naruto and Sasuke." Kakashi said.

Tsunade sighed annoyingly. "What is it?" she asked.

Kakashi said nothing as he walked towards Tsunade and put the two headbands on her desk, one bloody and the other slashed.

Tsunade looked at both of them with critical eyes; she picked the one that is slashed. "Is this… Sasuke's?" she asked. Kakashi nodded, she put that down and picked up the other. "And this one?" she asked with slight fear.

Kakashi hesitated a bit. "N-Naruto's…" he said.

Tsunade looked at Naruto's before lowering her head further, her hair overshadowing her eyes.

"Is he… dead?" she asked.

"I don't know… I don't think I want to know… but I didn't find any bodies, Naruto could've been watched away by the river or…"

"Didn't say it!" Tsunade suddenly snapped, glaring at Kakashi. "I know Naruto, don't you dare even think of the possibility!" she yelled.

Kakashi nodded. "I agree, I have my doubts, we will continue to search for Naruto's body, he either unconscious or…"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Tsunade growled, Kakashi gulped and backed away to the door.

"I'll go… and continue with the search." Kakashi said and left.

Tsunade sat there, looking at Naruto's headband as tears roll down her eyes. _'Oh kami-sama… why are you so cruel?' _she thought.

(A week later)  
>A lot have happened during the week, Kakashi kept searching for Naruto but after the third day he called it a quit, knowing if Naruto was alive, the kyuubi would've healed him and returned him to the village.<p>

The villagers had… specific reaction for Naruto and Sasuke.

For Naruto, they threw a party, celebrating the disappearance of the 'demon brat'.

For Sasuke, they cried as if the greatest hero to exist was gone.

None of Naruto's friend took the news too well.

Neji, Choji, Lee, Shikamaru, Shino and Kiba was devastated by Naruto's disappearance, along with Hinata who cried for days, Tenten who seemed to have died inside, Sakura for losing both her teammates and Ino who haven't talk, looked, or even mentioned the word flower, barely even talking.

The jonin and chunin didn't fare well, most was disappointed that Sasuke left, all was sad that Naruto died.

Currently, Sakura was walking the streets, walking too overly slow; she wasn't walking anywhere specifically, just to get out of the house because of what her mother said.

(FLASHBACK!)  
>Sakura was eating breakfast with her mother, though she wasn't eating too fast, like one bite for every fifteen seconds or so.<p>

"Sakura honey…" Sakura looked up to her mother. "What's wrong? This is your favorite." she said.

Sakura sighed. "It's nothing, just… disappointed that Sasuke left and Naruto died." Sakura said.

"Naruto?" Sakura mom asked as if she doesn't know that man. "Never heard of him, eat your food." she said quickly, trying to avoid the subject.

"Never heard of Naruto? That's crazy, that man that defeated Garra when he want insane, and the one that brought Lady Tsunade here?" Sakura listed, hoping that her mom would catch up.

"Nope, doesn't ring a bell, now eat your food!" she said, more forcefully.

"Mom, Naruto is that one knucklehead in orange, I know you saw him, he's one my team…" Sakura pestered on.

Sakura mom sighed. "Just eat your food honey, I don't want to talk about him." she said.

"Ah ha! So you do know him!" Sakura yelled in triumph.

Sakura mom sighed. "Yes I know him, and I rather not talk about him." she said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"Because…" Sakura mom stopped. "I can't tell you…" she said.

"Why not!" Sakura asked, getting more furious. "I'm you daughter, why can't you tell me!"

"Because he's a demon!" she yelled.

Sakura took a step back. "He's a… don't be ridiculous! He is Naruto, nothing else!"

"That what he gets you to believe honey, but as soon as your guard is down, he'll hurt you in the worse way possible." she said.

Sakura growled. "No possible, I had my guard down around Naruto the whole time; he never hurt me, never!" Sakura said.

Her mom said nothing; instead she picked up Sakura and her plate and started to walk away.

"Hey! Where are you going! Give me a good reason that you think Naruto is a demon!"

"Don't use that tone on me!" Her mom said, turning to Sakura. "If you want to be a demon lover, then I won't be able to consider you my daughter…" she said.

Sakura gasped. "You can't… why? What did Naruto do that was so horrible, his prank aren't even that terrible…"

"My decision is final Sakura, go ahead, and love the demon…" she said and started to walk away.

Sakura sniffed. "Find, be that way…" Sakura walked out.

(Flashback end)  
>Sakura sighed. <em>'What gotten into my mom… maybe I should apologize?' <em>Sakura pondered.

"Sakura!" she looked up to see Ino.

"Hey Ino, why are you so cheerful?" she asked as Ino reached her.

"I got to show you something!" Ino said as she led Sakura somewhere.

(C.O.S)  
>Hinata was sitting in her bed, hugging her knee and sniffing, tears freefalling off her face.<p>

"Naruto-kun…"Hinata whispered.

(C.O.S)  
>Naruto and Sasuke were walking to an unknown place before Naruto stopped and looked back, the direction to the leaf.<p>

Sasuke kept walking before stopping and turning back. "Oi, Naruto, why are you stopping? Don't tell you want to go back to the leaf now?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shook his head. "Naw… I still need to get stronger." he said as he turned back to him. "I just can't wait to see their surprised faces when I show them my new jutsus!" Naruto said.

"Pfft, then you have a lot of waiting to do, because we ain't returning for a couple of years…" he said.

"YEAH!" Naruto cheered.

Three… two… one…

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'RE RETUNING IN A COUPLE OF YEARS! WHAT ABOUT SAKURA-CHAN! WHAT ABOUT GRANMA TSUNADE! WHAT ABOUT…"

"We'll return, geez, you acting as if we won't see them again…" Sasuke said with an annoyed voice.

Naruto grumbled. "Fine, whatever, but this better be worth it, if we don't get stronger then this is your fault, and you'll owe me ramen until I die." Naruto said.

"Fine, but if we do get stronger between the years… you'll have to do anything I say for a whole year." Sasuke said.

"You're on!" Naruto yelled enthusiastically.

**This is the shortest I have ever writing for the start of a fanfics, I know the beginning wasn't that goods, but they'll set up for what will happen in the future, the time skip… next chapter. Please review and tell me it's terrible… or good if you're feeling generous because personally, I don't think it's that good, could've been better. Also, for those who read my other story, I'll write five chapter for this story, then return to Hidden love, then for chapter for that story and return to this one and keep at it, seem like a pretty good cycle if you ask me, till next time.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is the second chapter of Untold destiny. Due I only got one review, ironic since its one chapter, one review. But it doesn't matter, I'll still write, just a minor setback. Now back to the story.**

**Chapter 2: Return**

(Three years later)  
>It was sunny day in a random forest as a gentle wind passed by the forest, making the leaves move slightly and some to fall. Several rabbits and squirrels are grabbing food and running up trees, or just running away to eat their food in peace.<p>

Two cloaked figures were walking in silence on a road; both had their hood up and covered their face but one thing clear, the one on the right showed whiskers on his cheeks when the wind picked up slightly.

"Yo…" the other one started. "Want to stop for a while?" he asked.

"No, we're so close, we can't stop now." the other said.

"Relax, the leaf village ain't going anywhere." he said.

"Doesn't matter, we are so close to it and I won't waste another second away from it…" the whiskered one said.

"Oh come on, we been walking ever since we woke up, which may I remind you it was a 7:30. Twelve hours!" he yelled.

The whiskered one said nothing as he started walking slightly faster. The other one sighed as he tried to catch up to the whiskered one.

(C.O.S=the hidden leaf)  
>Walking in the streets of the leaf village was none other than Sakura Haruno, just becoming sixteen just a month ago.<p>

She was walking with her best friends Ino Yamanaka and Hinata Hyuuga.

Due to Naruto's death and Sasuke's disappearance, all three train to grow stronger, hoping to fulfill Naruto's promise to bring back Sasuke. Sakura and Ino due to their crush on him, Hinata wanted to honor Naruto's death.

They were currently talking about their most reason mission.

"Seriously!" Ino asked.

"No joking, I tell you that perverted bastard got what he got." Sakura said.

"W-what did you do to him?" Hinata asked.

Sakura had a devilish smirk. "Well, you could say that he could never make love… or he would have no choice but become lesbian." she said.

Ino and Hinata shuddered.

"Isn't that a little extreme?" Hinata asked.

"The man tried to rape me! What did you expect my reaction to be?" Sakura asked. Hinata nodded her head.

"I guess I see you point… I think…" Hinata said, taking a thinking pose.

"What about your mission Ino, how was it like?" Sakura asked.

Ino put some thoughts into it. "Um, I think my latest mission was to escort this man to his country, apparently he was hunted by ninjas because of a bounty on his head."

"What's the bounty?" Sakura asked.

"Not much… Just 1000 yen, most of the ninjas were bounty hunters." Ino said (Just to note, I have no idea how much dollars are in a yen).

"Oh…" Sakura said nothing after that as she saw her home. "Well, this is where we leave off, see ya!" Sakura said as she went inside.

Ino and Hinata going to their own homes.

(C.O.S=Hokage mansion)  
>Tsunade was once again against paperwork, the most dangerous and deathliest enemy to exist in the ninja world.<p>

She was once again praying to Kami for something interesting to happen, but was careful on how desperate she was on that wish, not wanting a repeat of last time, she never got used to Naruto's death, it would take more than three years for her to be completely over it, she would usually see Naruto's face every time she looked at the fourth picture. She didn't know why but she always saw a resemblance about those two, she soon found out that Naruto was the son of the fourth hokage when she was going through some scrolls, and looking at the picture so many times made her finally find out.

Tsunade sigh annoyingly. "What do you want pervert?" she asked.

Jiraiya appeared on the window. "I'll tell you what I'm not doing, looking at you and hoping you'll be bored enough to play with yourself." Jiraiya said that as if he rehearsed it.

Tsunade sighed again. "I don't want you here, the last thing I need is to be bothered by you…" she said.

"Aww come on, that's no way to treat your teammate." Jiraiya said as he put a hand on her shoulder, though he kept looking at her breast which he got a better view of due to him being over her.

"Don't touch me…" Tsunade said in a warning tone.

"Come on, don't be like that, just relax for a while…" he said as he moved his hand down.

He suddenly went through the window he came through with a trail of blood coming from his nose.

Tsunade still had her hand outstretched from the punch she delivered. "He needs to remember his place." she muttered.

Jiraiya landed on the girls' bath as he quickly emerge from the water only to see several naked girls screaming pervert.

Next thing anyone outside saw was several naked girls with towels following a white haired man.

'_Why does this always happens to me when I visit Tsunade!' _Jiraiya thought.

Nobody did anything due to this pretty much happening every day.

(C.O.S)  
>The two figure came on top of a hill… well one did, the other seem to be struggling to catch his breath.<p>

"The leaf…" the whiskered one said as he took off his hood to show Naruto Uzumaki (If you haven't figure that one out, you owe me a review). "Yo Sasuke! Come on, hurry up!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke reached him, his hood falling off on the way.

"Relax; the leaf ain't going anywhere…" Sasuke said.

Naruto stayed silent. "You already said that…"

"Well I'm saying it again to prove my point." Sasuke said as he started to walk down the hill, with Naruto dashing pass him. Sasuke sighed. "Where he gets this stamina is beyond me…" Sasuke said as they got closer the leaf village.

(C.O.S)  
>Kakashi deciding that he didn't deserve to be a jonin leader returned to being an Anbu as he wore their usual uniform, he appeared when Tsunade summoned.<p>

"What can I do for you hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked with an emotionless voice.

"Well, we saw two cloaked figures walking towards the leaf, we don't know who they are, so get your Anbu team and surround them and bring them to me." Tsunade commanded.

Kakashi nodded than disappeared in a swirl of leaf.

(C.O.S)  
>Naruto and Sasuke stilled walked towards the leaf with their hood up again; Sasuke suddenly stopped and took out his sword.<p>

Naruto stopped too. "Come out, we know you're here… well technically he knows but whatever he knows, I know…" Naruto said.

All the Anbu appeared, the one in the dog mask walked forward. "Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you." he said.

Naruto and Sasuke nodded as they follow the Anbu.

It wasn't long until Sasuke and Naruto walked into the office with Kakashi behind who took off his mask.

Naruto was surprised to see Sakura there. "Sasuke, Sakura-Chan is here…" Naruto whispered.

"Don't care will never care…" Sasuke whispered back.

Naruto and Sasuke sat in front of Tsunade as Sakura was standing next to her, Kakashi moved to her other side.

"Alright, you two have two seconds to explain to me why you are here otherwise I will send you to the torture and interrogation department…" she said.

"Why two second, we'll only get the word 'I…' in." Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"I know. The old hag's age must be getting to her." Sasuke whispered.

"Well she is pretty old; we probably do something about that…" Naruto whispered.

"Nothing we can do will help her, she's beyond help, a professional wouldn't even be able to help Sasuke whispered, and little did they know that everyone was hearing them.

Kakashi was glaring at them for the lack of respect, Sakura was beyond shocked, Tsunade… do I really need to say anything about her?

Tsunade cleared her throat loudly, getting the two attentions. "Remove your hoods now, look at me in the eyes when I'm talking to you…" she said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke as he shrugged his shoulder, they both did so.

Everyone's eyes widen as they looked at Naruto's and Sasuke's face, Sakura was the first to react about it.

"N-Naruto, S-Sasuke?" she asked.

Naruto gave her a fox grin. "Yo, Sakura-Chan, long time no see…" he said.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, who had his own smirk.

"Yo…" he said with a wave of his hand, Sakura quickly jumped and hugged Sasuke, he grumbled in annoyance. "Three years and you haven't changed." he said.

Sakura did something that no original Sakura would do… she slapped Sasuke.

Everyone's eyes widen, even Sasuke's.

Sakura glared at Sasuke but she blinked a couple of time before what she did register into her mind. "Oh my god, Sasuke-kun, are you alright? I didn't…"

"Forget it; I probably deserved it… maybe…" Sasuke said.

"Maybe?" Tsunade asked. "You been gone for three years , making us think you betrayed us and you come back thinking you don't deserve any punishment, I should have you locked up in the Anbu cell!" she yelled, making Sasuke flinch. "And you…!" she pointed at Naruto. "I should take away your ramen for the rest of your life!"

Naruto's eyes widen. "NOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed in agony.

Sakura sighed. "Wait, Naruto, if you were alive the whole time, why didn't you come back?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders. "I thought I could take a training trip…" he said.

"And you couldn't give us a message to inform us that you were still alive?" she asked, her voice holding anger in it.

Naruto took a thinking pose. "You know, that never crossed my mind." he said.

Sakura twitched her eyebrow. "Hey Naruto-kun…" she said in a sweet voice. "Have you seen the village?" she asked pointing to the window.

Naruto walked towards the window and looked at the village. "Wow, the village is even more beautiful than ever!" he said.

Everyone outside the hokage mansion heard skin hitting skin as Naruto went flying out the window yelling 'I can fly!' before landing in the girl hot spring.

He emerge and saw the several naked girls in the spring, all of them had red faces.

Naruto blinked. "Hiya…" he greeted.

Everyone saw Naruto being chase by several girls while yelling pervert.

"Wait! I didn't do it on purpose!" he yelled but the girls didn't let up and continued chasing him.

Sasuke saw Naruto fly out. "What distance…!" Sasuke said in surprised, he turned back to them. "Well, I guess now it's time for me to leave." he said as he started to walk towards the door.

"Wait…" he turned back to Tsunade. "It just accord to me… you're the reason Naruto left the leaf…" she said.

Sasuke shrugged his shoulder. "So?" he asked.

He suddenly found himself flying out the office but not by the window, oh no… he went through the wall, and coincidentally landed on the same girl hot spring as Naruto except there was no one there.

Sasuke wiped his brow. "At least no girls are in here…" he said before the door opened, showing a naked Ino Yamanaka, they both stood there. "Hiya…" he said with a wave of a hand.

Ino suddenly made her family hand sign.

"Wait wait wait!" he yelled but everything turned black.

He soon found himself waking to being naked, tied up as several women with whips and masked stared at him.

He then said the worst thing he could say in a situation. "So… how's it going?" he asked before the pain came.

(Time skip)  
>Naruto and Sasuke were walking, both with injuries, Naruto took off his cloak, showing his attire (The clothes are the same), Sasuke kept the cloak.<p>

Naruto groaned. "That was painful, it was cruel of Sakura-Chan to do that…" he said.

"You're telling me, the old hag has a mean punch and knows when to time things." he said, rubbing his swollen cheek.

Naruto sighed. "Time to go see my home, hopefully it is still intact, but I highly doubt it…" Naruto said with a sad sigh.

Sasuke looked at Naruto then game an exasperated sigh. "You can stay in the Uchiha compound if you like…" Sasuke said.

"Really!" Naruto asked.

"But choose a different home, I don't feel like waking up to see you in the morning…" Sasuke said coldly.

Naruto pouted. "Cold…" he said and they headed towards the Hyuuga compound.

(Time skip=Next morning)  
>They don't know how, but they both ended in Tsunade office again, the wall fixed.<p>

Sakura yawned, the same with Kakashi who was wearing his jonin uniform again due to Naruto and Sasuke arrival.

"Ok, I bet your wondering why you here?" Tsunade asked.

"I'm wondering why I agreed to come here?" Sasuke asked while rubbing his sore shoulder.

"What happened to you?" Tsunade asked with a smirk.

"Like you don't know!" Sasuke said with a snarled.

Tsunade waved him off. "Anyway, you two returned, first thing I want to say, you two do it again, you'll be put in the Anbu bingo book, you twice Sasuke."

"Twice?" Sasuke asked.

"I already did it on once, saying to bring you here, but I took it out." Tsunade said.

Sasuke sweat dropped. "That explains it…" Sasuke said.

"Explain what?" Sakura asked.

Naruto decided to answer for Sasuke. "During our trip, we encountered several ninja who proclaim that they need to take Sasuke, several times I almost died, but thanks to… someone, I didn't…" Naruto said.

Tsunade and Kakashi knew what he was talking about.

"Someone? You mean Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed. _'I knew it, they haven't told Sakura-Chan about the kyuubi!' _Naruto thought, Sasuke having a similar thought.

They both frowned at Tsunade who looked away. "Yeah well, that's over…" she said and turned back to them. "Since I think of Naruto here as my grandson…" she said, Naruto smiled. "And you…" she turned to Sasuke who smiled at her. "Yeah, you're just Naruto's friend." Sasuke smiled vanished. "Anyway…"

"Hokage-sama, I would like to take it from here…" Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded. "Sasuke, Naruto, it's great to see you, when you disappeared, I thought I once again failed my sensei…" Kakashi said.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi turned to Sasuke and in the first time in three years, he gave him a smile. "I'll tell you later, anyway, I have a friend named Obito Uchiha…" he said.

"Obito Uchiha?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, he was my teammate, along with Rin and Minato Namikaze, the fourth hokage…" Kakashi said everyone eyes widen in surprise, except Tsunade. "My dad died, during a mission, he chose to protect his friend and not follow the mission, after that I started to follow the mission, not caring what happened. Afterwards Rin was captured by Iwa nin, I decided to continue on the mission but Obito… he wanted to save, I told him to forget about Rin but he refused and said 'Those who abandon the rules are scum but those who abandon friends are worse than scum'…" Naruto grinned, liking this Obito guy, Sasuke smirked while Sakura smiled. "He went ahead to save Rin but he got ambushed by Taiseki, he was going to get killed but I saved him. During the fight I lost my left eye and Obito awakened his sharingan…" Kakashi said, taking a pause. "We were able to find Rin and save her but we were in a cave and it started collapsing, Obito pushed me out of the way of a falling rock… his right side completely crushed…" he said, Everyone eyes widen, even Tsunade since she never heard of this. "In return, he gave me his remaining sharingan…" he put his hand over his left eyes. "The one I have now, I never learned how to deactivate it since I don't have Uchiha blood in me…"

"Wait…" Naruto said. "Tell me you at least got him out and gave him a burial…" Naruto said, Kakashi said nothing. "Kakashi…-sensei?" he asked.

Kakashi sighed. "Sadly we weren't able to get him out, he told us to get out and leave him there… we didn't have much choice, if we had stayed, we would've died with him, he didn't wanted that, he had a crush on Rin…" he said.

Usually Sakura would be happy at this but not this time.

"Did he tell her how he felt?" Sasuke asked.

"No…" Kakashi answered.

"What?" Naruto asked. "He didn't? Why?" he asked.

"I don't know, I was going to tell her myself but wasn't able to…" Kakashi said grimly.

"Why? Did you get separated?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi looked down. "You could say that… she… she died too…" he said.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"She died too?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi nodded. "She got stabbed through the chest from the front and back." Kakashi said. "Luckily both people who killed her killed themselves… but that didn't sooth the pain of losing Obito and Rin…" Kakashi said.

Naruto pondered over this. "Well, at least you still got your sensei, who was your sensei anyway?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi stayed quiet for a while before he answered. "The fourth hokage." he said.

Everyone faces, except Tsunade, dropped.

All three looked down.

'_Kakashi-sensei… lost his whole team?' _Naruto thought.

'_That's horrible…' _Sakura thought.

Sasuke said or thought anything, he just seem to be depressed.

"After I lost them I didn't wanted a team that couldn't work as a team, they would've just died on the first real mission…" Kakashi paused. "When I lost you and Naruto…" he said pointing at the two. "I thought I failed once again as a team player, for not being able to keep Sasuke from the road of darkness, and for not being able to repay my sensei by keeping Naruto alive…" Kakashi said.

"How is keeping me alive repaying your sensei?" Naruto asked.

Kakashi nodded. "You'll know when it's time…" he said.

Naruto nodded.

"Well…" Kakashi continued. "I'm glad you came back, we can be a team again…" he said.

"REALLY!" Naruto asked excitedly, standing from his seat, even Sasuke stood up.

"Yep, but…"Kakashi stopped as he saw Naruto grabbed and Sasuke and all three started jumping around in circles, giggling.

Kakashi and Tsunade sweat dropped by the display.

Kakashi cleared his throat, all three stopped and suddenly got serious. "As I was saying, we'll test you three if you are capable of working as a team again." Kakashi said.

Naruto gave a thumb up. "You bet we'll pass!" he said.

"Yeah, come on; let's get this over with…" Sasuke said, standing up.

"Yeah… about that…" Tsunade started. "The test ain't until tomorrow…" she said.

Both Naruto and Sasuke stood there with dead-panned expression.

"WHAT!" they both asked.

"Then what was the point of waking us up this early!" Sasuke asked.

Tsunade sighed. "To tell you so you guys at least have a fighting chance…" she said.

"Heh… your underestimate us Grandma!" Naruto said.

Sasuke braced himself for Tsunade wrath but it never came, instead a light chuckle.

"Prove me wrong then by defeating Kakashi." she said.

Naruto gave her a thumb up. "You got it, bye grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said as he turned to walk away.

"Yeah, bye grandma…" as soon as Sasuke said that, he suddenly got pinned to the wall.

"Don't you dare call me that you Uchiha scum!" she yelled at his face, Sasuke glared at her as he activated his sharingan.

"Lady Tsunade, please don't… you might make Sasuke betray the village again…" Sakura said.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and looked at Sakura. "Is that what you think? You have that little trust in me now?" Sasuke asked as Tsunade let go of him.

"No, Sasuke, that's not what…"

"That's ok…" Sasuke waved her off. "At least now I know where I stand in everyone perspective…" he said and walked out.

Kakashi stood there, looking at the spot Sasuke was in mild shock. "Was that really Sasuke, he's not that… anti-socialist or… cold hearted as I remember." Kakashi said.

Naruto sighed as he scratched the back of his head and turned to the others. "He kind of… has a soft spot when it comes to his betrayal… he was reluctant to come back because he though everyone would see him as a traitor… he felt pretty bad for betraying the villagers after seeing how strong he gotten by training with me…" Naruto explained.

Sakura looked down. "So when I said that…"

"Yeah… I'm pretty sure he thought that you saw him as a traitor." Naruto said.

"I'm sorry…" Sakura said.

Naruto shook his head. "Don't tell me that, tell that to Sasuke, he seem pretty down… I guess…" Naruto said, full on thought.

Sakura sighed. "I'm going to apologize…" she said as walked away.

Tsunade seem to be struggling on something as she opened her mouth.

"Don't laugh Grandma…" Naruto said, he quickly moved his head to the left and dodged a punch from Tsunade which shattered the wall.

Naruto gulped. "Were you planning to kill me!" Naruto asked in shock before he ran off on fear.

Tsunade sighed. "This is too troublesome…" she said.

(Somewhere)  
>Shikamaru suddenly looked to his left.<p>

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" Shikaku asked.

"Huh?" Shikamaru turned back. "Oh yeah, I'm alright…" he said.

(Back)  
>Sakura was running across the village, looking for Sasuke, by luck she was able to find him sitting on a bench.<p>

She walked towards him and was about to say something but Sasuke beat her to the punch.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura stepped back slightly from the hostility of Sasuke's voice. "Geez Sasuke, I didn't expect you to react like this…" Sakura asked.

"Then how would you rather have me react, just glare at you? Because that would be the old Sasuke." Sasuke said.

Sakura sighed and sat down next to Sasuke. "Look, when I said that 'you might betray us again'… I didn't mean it as 'I don't trust you' it just… I got really upset that night… I guess I was afraid that you'll leave us again…" Sakura said.

"See, right there… that comment shows how little you trust me…" Sasuke said, facing Sakura. "With that kind of mistrust, we'll never pass Kakashi's test a second time.

Sakura growled inwardly. "Sasuke, I'm trying to apologize, the least you could do is accept it…" Sakura said.

"You except me to be that forgiving?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura growled again. "Since when did you become a wimp!" she asked.

"Since when did you hit the maximum scale of annoyance!" Sasuke retorted.

Sakura stood up. "I don't even know why I even bothered to apologize to you!"

Sasuke also stood. "I don't know why I even though of you as a teammate!"

"Why you…" Sakura threw a punch at Sasuke but he dodged it.

Naruto, who been watching, jumped in. "Hey guys, how's…"

"Naruto, I knew you were there…" Sasuke said.

Naruto laughed nervously. "Ok, you got me…" he said. "Eh, Sakura, could I have a word with you?" Naruto asked.

"No, I rather…" Sakura never finish as she was pulled by Naruto.

They both came to a corner where Sakura yanked from Naruto's hold. "What the hells are you doing! I said mph…" Sakura was saying before Naruto covered her mouth.

"Look, I know Sasuke can be an ass… a huge ass… probably the biggest ass you'll ever see, but you got to remember that he is you… future teammates, you have to be patience, ok?" Naruto asked. Sakura nodded her head as Naruto put his hands down.

Sakura walked around the corner. "Again Sasuke, I'm…" Sakura blinked as she found Sasuke gone. "Where did he go!' she asked.

Naruto looked and saw no one but Sakura. "He probably left, don't sweat, you'll see him again." Naruto said as he started to walk away, with Sakura again running through the leaf village.

Sasuke was enjoying a nice stroll through the village, hoping Sakura didn't notice him gone by now.

He took a sharp turn to the left and bumped into someone that was running.

He fell to his butt as he looked at and glared at the person. "Watch where you're… huh?" Sasuke looked at Ino who was rubbing her butt.

"Ow… why can't you… Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked.

Sasuke laughed nervously. "Hi Ino..." memories of their first encounter played in their heads.

Sasuke stood. "Well, see ya!" Sasuke said hurriedly as he turned to walk but Ino grabbed him.

"Wait Sasuke-kun…" she said, as Sasuke turned to her. "Um… sorry for what I did earlier…" she said. "I guess I didn't get a clear look at your face." she admitted.

Sasuke chuckled. "That's a first, my face would've been a dead giveaway, especially when you girls constantly stare at it." he said.

Ino laughed slightly. "Want to grab some lunch?" she asked.

"As a date?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she replied, looking at him hopefully.

"No thanks, I rather not." he said.

Ino blinked. "Why not?" she asked with a whiny voice.

"I'm walking around the village, to see if anything changed." Sasuke replied.

Ino took a thinking pose before she snapped her finger. "How about I come with you, as a tour guide?" she asked.

Sasuke pondered for a moment. "I guess it couldn't… argh!" Sasuke was getting pulled by Ino.

"Great, no time to lose!" Ino said as she sigh by the contact of their hands.

Sasuke sighed annoyingly.

(With Naruto)  
>Naruto was walking around the village, the same reason for Sasuke's.<p>

He suddenly stops as he looked around.

"That's odd, I thought I heard…" before Naruto could finish, Kiba with Akamaru landed in front of him. Naruto seemed shocked by Akamaru size.

"Naruto… is that really you?" Kiba asked in surprise as walks towards him and sniff Naruto. "Yep, it really is you, I never forget that stink." he said.

Naruto sweat dropped because of that. "Good to know you haven't changed Kiba…" Naruto said.

"Hello Naruto…" Naruto turned to see Shino. "It's been a while." Shino turned to Naruto only to see him talking to Kiba.

"Yo Kiba, who's the weirdo?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know, but he creeping the crap out of me." Kiba whispered back.

"It's understandable if a person gone for three years doesn't remember you but your own teammate who didn't even left your side… that just hurt." Shino said, though there wasn't any sign of hurt behind his voice.

Naruto walked towards him. "Yo weirdo, who are you?" Naruto asked.

"Look very closely and think…" Shino said as Naruto looked closer and closer until their noses touched.

"I still can't remember you…" Naruto said. Shino sweat dropped. "Eh, like it matters…" Naruto walked while Shino looked like he wasn't bother.

Shino turned… then lower his head. "Is this how it feels being unwanted… it hurts… badly…" Shino walks away as Naruto and Kiba talked.

After a good twenty minutes of catching up, Naruto waved goodbye to Kiba as they both went opposite direction.

Naruto, look Sasuke, made a sharp right turned but was able to catch himself before he bumped into anyone.

"Hinata!" Naruto said in glee as he looked at the pale-eyed heiress of the Hyuuga clan who had a really red face.

Hinata couldn't believe what she was seeing, her blond crush, and the one she thought was dead is standing and talking to her as if nothing happened.

"I miss you so much!" Naruto said. Hinata's eyes widen. "In fact, during the whole time, I couldn't stop thinking about you!" Hinata face turned completely red. "Maybe… maybe you like to go on… a date?" Naruto asked with a shine on his teeth, Hinata fainted at that moment, that moment Kiba came too.

"Dude, what happened!" Kiba asked.

"I don't know, I came to and said her name in surprise, I was like 'it great to see you again' but she said nothing, I asked 'are you ok?' and her face turned red, I told her 'maybe we should go to the hospital' then she fainted!" Naruto explained in panic of what might have happened to make Hinata faint so abruptly.

Kiba looked annoyed. "You sure that what you said, there's no way Hinata would faint that simple…" Kiba said in full thought.

Naruto started thinking too. "I'm not sure…" Naruto looked at Hinata, as he travels up and down her body, stopping at her chest. He kept staring at it for a long time as he became hypnotized.

"NARUTO!" Kiba suddenly yelled, making Naruto jump.

"What!" Naruto asked.

"What do you mean what! I was calling your name for a while!" Kiba yelled.

Naruto was going to retort but stopped himself. "Really… I stayed out for that long?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Kiba said. He picked up Hinata and started to walk away with Naruto walking the opposite direction.

(With Sasuke)  
>Sasuke was eating in a restaurant peacefully until the window that was next to him broke.<p>

Sasuke sat there, staring at the person with noodles hanging from his mouth before he slurps them in. Not surprisingly he saw Rock Lee standing on Sasuke's table.

"Uchiha!" Lee said.

"Hi Lee…" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone.

"I see you have returned…"

"No shit Sherlock." Sasuke retorted. "Look, I don't have the time to talk to you, you just stepped on my noodles, I'm going to complain to the chef of a foot on my noodles… and maybe get my snack for free…" Sasuke wandered off in his own little world.

"Sasuke… fight me!" Lee yelled.

"Huh?" Sasuke asked with a tired face.

"Let us spar and show our fire of youth for the whole WORLD TO SEE!" Lee yelled with a shine on his teeth and the sunset genjutsu from hell.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched before they catch on fire. "Look Lee, I need to go to the hospital, I'm pretty sure eyebrows doesn't magically catch on fire…" Sasuke said with a nod and started to walk away before he quickly had to duck to avoid on a Lee's leaf hurricane.

"Sasuke, if you don't fight with me, then I'll show you the wonders of…"

"LOOK, DON'T USE THE FREAKIN GENJUTSU FROM HELL! I'M PRETTY SURE THAT'S THE REASON FOR MY EYEBROWS BEING ON FIRE!" Sasuke yelled with a comical expression.

Lee narrowed his eyes. "Why do you resent the power of youth! It is the most wonderful thing in the entire universe!" Lee asked while crying anime tears and running towards Sasuke to give him a youthful hug.

"Damn it Lee, get off!" Sasuke yelled, trying to pry off the hugging green spandex wearing demon.

(Time skip)  
>Naruto and Sasuke walked into a field and saw Sakura standing while looking at the stumps on the ground.<p>

Naruto and Sasuke stood by her, looking at the stump too.

Memories of all three sitting there… well Naruto was tied up.

Sakura smiled. "Good memories huh?" she asked as Naruto and Sasuke nodded.

"Good to know that you three miss the good ol' days…" all three turned to see Kakashi. "But let's see how much you guys want to be a team again…" Kakashi said.

"Trust me, there's nothing I like more than to be teams again…" Naruto said.

"Good…" Kakashi took out two bells.

"That's…" Sakura trailed off.

"The bell test… this time you do need to take the bells." Kakashi said.

"But why only three?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke then smiled. "Cause it would be weird carrying three bells…" Kakashi said simply.

Sasuke sighed. "Alright, try to lose with style Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Getting cocky eh, Sasuke?" Kakashi asked.

"Maybe…" Sasuke, along with Naruto and Sakura got to a fighting stance. "Let get this started."

Kakashi chuckled. "I guess now…" he raised his headband. "I'll have to go serious." he said.

**Cut! Print! Fantastico! All done with the second chapter, hope you all enjoyed this. Now, I'm a Naru/Saku fan, I'm a big one that I want all my stories to be Naru/Saku, mh… what to do? I know, how about I also make this a Sakura harem, I mean, who ever said that only a guy can have a harem? So she'll get Sasuke and Naruto, that's it, because I can't imagine her with Lee, or Neji, or Kiba… or Shino… yeah… well, hope you enjoy this chapter, if you hate Sakura harem then what do you want from me, tell me in your reviews, I'm out. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I'm late, I meant to update sooner but Christmas got in my way, now I'm back with an all new chapter of Untold destiny. This chapter should finish the test plus a few other things. Hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm sorry I updated slowly, I am terrible at keeping track of time and days.**

**Chapter 3: Start Test**

"BEGIN!" Kakashi yelled as everyone disappeared in a blur.

Sakura landed behind a bush before someone tapped her on the shoulder, reacting quickly she turned and threw a punch only to get it caught by Sasuke.

"Relax, it's only me." Sasuke said.

"Oh, Sasuke, good to see you're thinking about teammates this time." Sakura said as she turned back and started looking out again.

Sasuke sighed. "Are you seriously still disappointed about the whole thing?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't say anything about it." Sakura said.

"You should really let go of the past Sakura." Naruto said, earning a surprised punch to the face. "Ow!" Naruto yelped, holding his bleeding nose.

"Oh my kami Naruto, are you alright? I didn't mean to hit you." Sakura said.

Naruto waved her off. "It's ok, I'll be alright." Naruto said.

"Yes… Naruto-kun will be alright…" they all turned to see a smiling Kakashi.

Without warning, Kakashi blew, shooting a giant fireball at them.

Thinking fast, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and Naruto and jumped away as all three landed on a clearing with Kakashi.

Kakashi made lighting fast hand signs before jumping in the water. "WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" Kakashi yelled as the name says, a giant water dragon appeared and charged at.

Sasuke quickly made a chidori and charged at the dragon.

"Sasuke-kun, wait!" Sakura yelled.

Sasuke thrust his chidori forward. "CHIDORI!" he hit the dragon and the dragon vanished.

"Wha…?" Sakura stayed gaping as Sasuke dived at Kakashi who quickly jumped from the water as Sasuke hit it and the lake got electrocuted.

"Nicely done Sasuke." Kakashi said as he turned to see Naruto charging at him.

Naruto threw a punch which Kakashi easily dodged and proceeded to flip him over only to see another Naruto charging from the back, Kakashi started dodging both Naruto's onslaught before they jumped back and Kakashi looked up to see Sakura diving at him.

"I got you!" she screamed before Kakashi barely dodged her punch and the whole earth crumbled under Sakura's punch.

All three guys had a look at Sakura with a shocked look and slight fear as Sakura stood from her own destruction and looked at them.

"Holy crap, Sakura is a monster." Kakashi said.

"Yeah…" Naruto said, Naruto and Sasuke looked at Kakashi before he looked at both of them, without warning Kakashi was suddenly dodging several thrown punches from Sasuke and Naruto as Sakura came by, ready to punch Kakashi's lights out before Kakashi suddenly vanished and in his place was Naruto as Sakura punched Naruto square in the face.

Sakura eyes widen, Kakashi was trying not to laugh, Sasuke… he was being Sasuke.

Naruto crashed hard into a tree… scratch that, Naruto went through several trees before he finally stopped on a tree that was thick enough for not to break, even though Naruto's spine nearly shattered at the impact.

Somehow Sakura came from a bush along with Sasuke as she immediately started healing Naruto.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked before sweat dropping at her own question. "Let me rephrase that… how many bones are broken?" she asked again.

"Well, since you punched him in the face I'm pretty sure he has a broken nose along with his skull being slightly shattered, I'm sure his spine has broken into millions of pieces and his whole body might be in horrible, horrible pain… I'd say two…" Sasuke say with a nod.

Sakura nodded. "I guess you're right, but, what about his ribs?" she asked.

Sasuke shrugged. "Maybe they collapsed due to going through several trees." Sasuke answered.

"So that makes it three broken bones?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke thought again. "Nah, I'd say more."

"Guys…" Naruto said as he attempted to stand up but failed as he immediately collapsed to the ground. "I'll be fine, you need to get the two bells." Naruto said.

"No way, I'm not leaving you behind… I made that mistake last time and I won't do that again." Sakura said.

"The same goes for me…" Sasuke said.

"Awww, how touching." they turned to see Kakashi. "But sadly I have to interfere." Kakashi said as he made lighting quick hand sign before taking a big breath.

Sasuke's eyes widen, knowing the jutsu and made the same hand sign.

"FIRE STYLE: FIREBALL JUTSU!" they both yelled before they both blow giant fireballs at each other, they jutsu clash and now it pretty much a breath-holding contest.

Sakura lifted up Naruto and jumped away Sasuke quickly stopped and jumped after them.

They all landed on a clearing where Sakura still healed Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan, don't worry, I'm a fast healer." Naruto said as he stood up.

They all looked at several locations before a fog started rolling in.

"This is the hidden mist jutsu…" Naruto said.

"Yeah…" Sakura said.

Sasuke activated his sharingan but immediately deactivated. "I can't see anything with my sharingan, we'll have to be extremely careful." Sasuke said as the other two nodded before taking a defensive stance.

"Looks like you three still didn't learned from last time." all three widen as behind all three stood Kakashi wielding a sword similar to Zabuza's as he swing it but everyone jumped away in time.

Everyone turned and gasped at the blade Kakashi was holding.

"Kakashi-sensei, you took Zabuza's sword!" Naruto asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about gaki…" Kakashi said, sounding oddly like Zabuza.

Before anyone knew it, their vision became blurry before it returned to normal.

Sakura shook his head. "What was that?" she asked, she receives no response, she turned but didn't found Naruto or Sasuke. "Guys?" she asked.

"Sakura!" she turned to see Sasuke running towards her.

"Sasuke-kun, you're ok!" she said.

"Look out!" Sasuke called as Sakura looked behind her to see Kakashi raising his sword, Sakura's eyes widen before Sasuke pushed her away.

Sakura fell to the ground and looked at them but the sight terrified her, Sasuke was cut from head straight down. Sasuke split in half as he slumped to the ground.

Kakashi turned to Sakura before she unleashed a terrified scream.

Naruto heard the scream. "Sakura-Chan!" Naruto called, Sakura came running towards Naruto.

"Naruto, are you ok?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked down in shame. "Sasuke-kun, he's…" she didn't get to finish as an electrocuted hand erupted out of Sakura's chest.

Naruto's eyes widen as Sakura fell to the ground. "SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke was standing with his eyes closed as he seem to be trying to concentrate on something, he quickly ran where he found Naruto and Sakura, both looked sickly paled, Sasuke grabbed them and insert his chakra on them before both of them blinked.

The mist disappeared with Kakashi standing on the water.

Sakura and Naruto looked around.

"That was… just a genjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"That's right…" Kakashi said as he stepped out of the water. "I didn't expect Sasuke to be able to bring you guys out, let alone find them so easily." Kakashi said with a hidden smile.

Sasuke smirked.

Naruto stood. "Man that genjutsu was a doozy, but I should've known our sensei wasn't trying to kill us." Naruto said.

Kakashi nodded.

Sakura still looked spooked, before she clenched her fist. "This is really starting to irritate me sensei, why can't you face us head-on?" she asked.

Kakashi shook his head. "Getting too cocky Sakura, I thought Tsunade-sama thought you to analyze your surrounding better." Kakashi said.

All three blinked before they looked around to see five Kakashi's around them.

"Shadow clone." Naruto said with a smirk. "You forgot that I can do the same thing, but better." Naruto said, making his favorite hand sign and producing five times more than Kakashi made.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "You know, to some people using shadow counts as cheating." Kakashi said.

"OH SHUT UP! YOU DID THE SAME THING SO DON'T BE AN HYPOCRITE!" Naruto yelled with a comical expression.

Kakashi sighed. "This is too much trouble." all five Kakashi jumped to the water before making the same hand sign, when he was done, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura eyes widen.

"WATER STYLE: WATER DRAGON JUTSU!" five water dragon rose from the water and dived towards them.

"Ah shit!" Naruto cursed as he made the same hand sign. "MULTI-SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" he yelled, making a giant wall made up of clones as they shield themselves from the water dragons.

The dragons hit the clones as they started dispelling rapidly which started to worry all three, soon all the clones dispersed and two water dragons was still going towards them.

"Damn!" Naruto said as a clone made the rasengan in his hand as Sasuke made a chidori.

They both jumped towards the two dragons.

"RASENGAN!"

"CHIDORI!"

They both hit their own water dragon as Sakura and Kakashi watched Naruto destroyed the dragon, along with Sasuke but before Sasuke could react, he receive a kick to the face by Kakashi, throwing him to the ground.

"Sasuke/-kun!" Naruto and Sakura yelled.

Kakashi dived at Sasuke but Sasuke jumped back in time as him and Kakashi exchange fist for a short while before Sakura joined, forcing Kakashi to merely dodge their attacks.

Naruto dived at them. "GIANT RASENGAN!" Naruto yelled as both Sasuke and Sakura jumped back but also Kakashi.

All four were panting.

"Man, I'd expect this to be easier." Kakashi said.

Naruto smirked. "Please, we got a lot more tougher than last time." Naruto said as he stood up straight. "But I got tired of playing, I want to see my friend again, come on guys let finish quickly." Naruto said, creating a clone as he started forming the rasengan with Sasuke making the chidori.

"Sakura, try to distract Kakashi." Sasuke said. Sakura nodded as she ran towards Kakashi who stood there.

"I don't see how you'll be able to beat me, just give up." Kakashi said.

"Heh, sorry sensei, giving up is something I don't do." Naruto said.

"As far as I'm concerned, give up doesn't really exist in my vocabulary." Sasuke said.

"We made it this far, we won't stop now!" Sakura said, throwing punches and kicks at Kakashi who simply dodge all of them.

Kakashi kept dodging before he fell several chakra signatures and jumped to see several Naruto's holding a rasengan.

"Got ya!" Naruto yelled as all the Narutos charged at Kakashi.

Kakashi stood there as all of them charged at him. He made a single hand sign before slamming his palm at the floor. "EARTH STYLE: EARTHQUAKE SLAM!" he hit the ground as it starts to spiral around and concealed him as all the Narutos hit the earth only to find Kakashi gone.

"Huh? Where did Kakashi go?" Naruto asked, as Sakura was next to him, they suddenly heard Sasuke scream as they turned and sweat dropped upon seeing Sasuke stuck underground with his head sticking.

"Again?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke sighed and looked down… if he could. "Yes… again." he said.

Sakura grabbed the earth and pulled Sasuke along with the earth up; she proceeded by punching the earth, shattering it.

Sasuke looked at his person, making sure nothing was missing, he sighed. "Thanks, I'm telling ya, that's the last time I'm going to… ARGH!" Sasuke fell on the same hole he was in a couple of seconds ago. "I meant to do that!" he yelled before getting out.

"Yeah, sure." Sakura said annoyingly.

Naruto sighed as he looked around. "Sasuke, try to locate Kakashi." Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded before closing his eyes.

"What do you mean? How can Sasuke-kun find Kakashi?" Sakura asked.

"Easy, Sasuke's a sensory type." Naruto said.

"What!" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, when me and him were traveling, Sasuke pointed to a couple of ninjas that were following us, soon he started pointing out several people that were looking for us, just wanted to kill us for fun or take our money, it became pretty useful as we were always one step ahead of them." Naruto said.

"Cool…" Sakura said. "What about you? Did you learn any new ability?" she asked excitedly.

"Ah… err…"

"Naruto-kun didn't learn anything, he's still the same idiot as before." Sasuke said with a smirk and without looking dodged Naruto's fist.

"Shut it teme!" Naruto said.

There was silence for a while before Sasuke opened his eyes and broke the silence.

"Kakashi, is west, resting under a tree, I say we take this chance to rest." Sasuke said.

"What? Why?" Naruto and Sakura asked in perfect harmony.

"Because, I'm starting to run out of chakra and if this keeps up, I'm going to become useless to the and become an easy target, you Naruto still have some broken ribs from Sakura's punch and Sakura… she's fine but still." Sasuke finished.

Naruto was going to argue but Sakura stopped him.

"He's right Naruto, we will need to rest, and beside we could use this chance to think of a plan to defeat Kakashi." she said.

Naruto sighed, defeated. "Fine, where should we go?" Naruto asked.

"I'd say we go east to put more distances between us and Kakashi, it'll give us more time to think and rest." Sakura said.

"Right." Naruto said before jumping away.

Sasuke sighed. "Naruto, you're going to wrong way." Sasuke said before Naruto came laughing sheepishly, Sasuke and Sakura shook their heads and jumped away with Naruto close behind.

(45 minutes later)  
>Sasuke stood up from the spot he was sitting at. "So that's our plan?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sakura nodded, he smirked. "I like it." he said before jumping away with Sakura and Naruto close behind.<p>

Kakashi was still sitting, having a mental struggle with himself if he should read his icha icha book or not but knew that he did, he would be open for a surprise attack. He sighed, finally deciding not to read it before looking up and barely dodging an onslaught of kunais and shurikens.

He looked up to see Sasuke swirling a kunai in his hands.

"Hello Sasuke, where's the blond idiot and the pink-haired freak?" Kakashi asked. Sakura is currently being restrained by many, many Naruto clone.

"Forget about them, for now, you'll have to worry about me." Sasuke said as he dived at Kakashi before making some hand sign before his hand started crackling. "CHIDORI!" Sasuke yelled as Kakashi countered with his own lighting blade.

"ARGH!" Sasuke flew back from the impact. He did a quick backflip and more hand sign. "FIRE STYLE: PHOENIX FLOWER JUTSU!" Sasuke yelled, shooting several small fireballs at him.

Kakashi dodged them then doing a quick spin and kicked Naruto in the face. "Nice try Naruto but you made yourself too noticeable, and so did you!" Kakashi said spinning and kicking Sakura in the stomach.

Before Sakura could hit the ground, Sasuke caught her.

Naruto stood up. "Heh, please."

Kakashi stood there before his eyes widen, seeing several Naruto clone.

He was about to move but found himself stuck, he looked down to see thin wires. _'What the… but who?' _he asked as all at once, the clone punched Kakashi in several place with enough strength to knock him out.

Kakashi's eyes flustered open as he saw a fuming Sakura, he seemed confuse before he looked at where she was staring only to gasp in horror.

Sasuke and Naruto were reading his book with Naruto constantly giving a perverted giggle and Sasuke just looking at stoic as always but he seemed pretty focused on the book, almost as if it interested him.

Without anyone seeing it, the book vanished and Kakashi was in a corner, rubbing the book while constantly whispering 'everything will be alright'.

"Congratulation you three!" They all turned to see Tsunade walk towards them. "You were able to defeat Kakashi while working as a team; I'm even surprised that the Uchiha cooperated." Tsunade said with a grin, Sasuke groan annoyingly.

"Thank you lady Tsunade." Sakura said with a bow.

"Yeah, thanks Grandma Tsunade!" Naruto said. They all turned to Sasuke.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Aren't you going to thank me for the compliment?" Tsunade asked.

"What compliment, all I heard was an insult." Sasuke said with a smug grin as Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"Listen Uchiha, I don't…"

"Yeah yeah, I don't like you, you don't like me so you don't need to compliment me, I get it." Sasuke said in an annoyed voice. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at him.

"Sasuke quit it!" Sakura said.

Sasuke looked at Sakura with an unbelievable look. "Aren't you going to back up your teammate!" Sasuke asked.

"What teammate?" Sakura asked with a confused expression. Sasuke was currently smashing his head against a tree. "Oh! You mean you! Sorry about that." Sakura said.

Sasuke was currently crying with a black tears coming from his eyes and cutting himself with a kunai.

"Oi guys, coming on, stop giving Sasuke a hard time." Naruto said.

"Mh, why should I?" Tsunade asked.

"Because…" Naruto was saying before Sasuke interrupted.

"Because if you don't, Naruto here will kick all of your asses!" Sasuke yelled.

"WHAT!" everyone yelled.

"Yeah that's right, Naruto is strong enough to defeat the old grandma while blindfolded!" Sasuke yelled. Tsunade popped a vein.

"Oh is that so!" Tsunade asked. Naruto shook his head.

"That's right! In fact, I bet you that he'll beat you, that annoying pink-haired fan girl, and the late perverted teacher!" Sasuke said.

"Why you…" they all said.

"Fine! We'll see, but if I win, you owe me ten million yens!" Tsunade said.

"If I win, you owe me ten dates!" Sakura said.

"If I win, you buy me the next twelve issues of Icha Icha." Kakashi said.

"You're on!" Sasuke said.

(Less than a minutes later)  
>Naruto was currently on his hospital bed with his whole body in bandages and Sasuke next to him, crying over the now empty wallet.<p>

"Thanks a lot Sasuke, I never felt pain like this before… and I've been stabbed repeatedly since I was six!" Naruto yelled.

"You think you have the worst end of the deal, imagine what anyone will think when they see me buying perverted books, imagine what they will think when they see me going on a date with Sakura, Imagine…"

"I don't give a rat ass about what going to happen to you! You should worry about me, because once I get out… YOU WILL BE THE ONE ON THIS BED!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto, I would suggest for you to stay still, otherwise your injuries will open." Sakura said, wearing a skinny nurse outfit which almost got Naruto to die due to a nosebleed and almost got Sasuke known as a pervert.

"Sorry." Naruto said in a grumble.

"I'm the one who should be sorry, I beat you up just to go on a date with Sasuke, which I'm forcing him to, by doing that, I'm lowering my chance to with Sasuke." Sakura said with a sad.

"You know it hurts when you talk about dating Sasuke in front of me right?" Naruto asked with tears coming from his eyes.

"It hurt me too buddy… it hurt me too." Sasuke said, also with tears on his eyes.

Sakura twitched an eyebrow. "You guys became more annoying since the last time I saw you… if that even possible." Sakura said.

Naruto sighed. "Would it kill you to be even remotely nicer to me?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about? I'm nice to you." Sakura said.

"Not from my point of view." Naruto said.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked.

Naruto sighed again. "When we were younger, you would constantly blow me off to be with Sasuke, you would constantly punch me and reject me harshly when I ask you for dates, you would take care of Sasuke more than me when we were injured and you would stay by Sasuke's side more often than you would stay by my side!" Naruto said, his anger slowly building up. "You would ignore me if I had trouble, you would stick by Sasuke side every time we had a fight, even when Sasuke started it, you would never take the time of day to support me! Do you really call that nice _**Sakura-Chan**_!" Naruto asked.

Saying Sakura was shock would be an understatement, she looked down in shame as her bangs covered her eyes. "Naruto, I'm so…"

"Don't even bother saying you're sorry, being beaten up by the villagers would've been better than been rejected and treated badly by you." Naruto said which confuse Sakura and shocked Sasuke.

"What do you the villagers beat you, they don't do that." Sakura said.

Naruto gave somewhat a dark chuckle. "See, that prove how little you know about my life." Naruto said. Sakura raised an eyebrow, Naruto sighed. "Sakura, villagers been beating me up ever since I was five, they don't even give it a second though, they stab me, they punch me, they kick me, they poison me, they break into my house, they break my stuff, they do a lot of horrible things to me that they were several time I thought about leaving this village, but I didn't because I wanted to become hokage and protect the people that I love." Naruto said.

Sakura looked down again. "Did I really treat you that badly? Was it worse than being stabbed, punched and kicked by villagers everywhere… was I really that horrible?" Sakura asked with her voice breaking slightly.

Naruto immediately became alarm. "No no no, Sakura, don't cry. Maybe I was a little harsh with the explanation, don't you think Sasuke?" Naruto waited. "Sasuke?" Naruto turned to see Sasuke gone with a note in his place.

Sakura grabbed the note and frown with a popped vein. She gave it to Naruto so he could read it.

'Dear Naruto, I borrowed Sasuke so he could start buying me the twelve issues that I somehow missed to buy, we'll be back in a little while after I'm done humiliating Sasuke. Kakashi ^.^' Naruto sighed annoyingly. 'Of all the damn times.' Naruto thought.

Sakura looked at Naruto as he put the note away.

"Again, sorry for the way I yelled at you." Naruto said while scratching his cheek.

Sakura frowned. "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that treated you badly. Without even thinking about how you felt, how much I hurt you… all this time I thought that I didn't even hurt, I thought you weren't that much in love since you never yelled at me, glared at me or hit me back, you pretty much just pretend like I didn't do anything bad to you." Sakura said, on the verge of tears.

"Well I did…" Naruto said. "I just didn't let my emotion get the best of me, but I guess I'm not that good huh?" Naruto said.

Sakura looked at him. "Naruto, you shouldn't do that, if you have a problem with how someone is treated you don't you should tell them, you shouldn't bottle up your emotion like that." Sakura said.

Naruto smiled. "Right, I won't do that again, but I will not hit you."

"That's ok, if you did, you'll stay in the hospital for three weeks, even with your increased healing… which remind me, how do you heal that quickly?" Sakura asked.

"Um…" Naruto looked left and right to check if anyone was hearing. He sighed. "Well, to make it simple, I…"

"Hi! How's it hanging!" Sasuke asked. He looked at both of them who had an annoyed look. "What?" he asked.

Naruto waved him off. "Anyway, remember the day the kyuubi attacked?" he asked, Sakura nodded. "Remember when they said that the fourth hokage killed the kyuubi?" he asked, Sakura once again nodded. "Well they lied, the fourth didn't kill it, the fox is immortal…" Naruto said. "Instead, the fourth sealed it…" Naruto stopped, hoping Sakura got it but by the on her face, she didn't. Naruto sighed. "He had to seal it inside a baby boy." he said, Sakura eyes widen in realization.

"Naruto… the kyuubi, was sealed inside of you?" Sakura asked. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, that's why all the villages were trying to kill me, especially on my birthday, you can imagine how many people were happy and celebrating when they thought I was dead." Naruto said in a sad sigh.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes as Sakura looked down.

"Well…" Sasuke stood. "Why don't we forget this conversation, the last thing we need is something bringing us down when we just became teammates." Sasuke said, they both nodded.

Sasuke left with Sakura doing one more check-up on Naruto's body before she left Naruto who fell asleep soon.

(Time skip)  
>Hinata was walking in a village, hoping to see her favorite whiskered knucklehead.<p>

She was currently putting herself down for not being more mentally prepare when Naruto showed up but you can't really blame her for thinking he was dead.

She had no luck whatsoever ever since she saw him three days ago and it bothers her that maybe it was her imagination, the thought brought tears to her eyes but she quickly disregard it, telling herself that Naruto is alive and what she saw was the real Naruto.

She turned another corner to find Kiba apologizing to Shino, she wasn't surprised, this happened the last three days but Kiba wouldn't tell her what happened, he claimed that it would ruin the surprise and that she need to see it herself.

The claimed annoyed her to no end but she didn't let it show.

They were all at the training ground with Kurenai, the red eyes woman said that she had a special announcement that would make everyone proud.

"Ok team, before I tell you the announcement, let me ask you this… do you know what happened to Naruto?" she asked as she looked at Hinata, everyone turned to her.

"Um… N-Naruto-kun, died during h-his fight against S-Sasuke." Hinata said with a sad look.

Kurenai smiled. "That's just it, he isn't dead, Tsunade-sama told me herself and I even saw him." she said.

"Hey, me too!" Kiba said.

"Me three… but she didn't recognize me." Shino said.

Kurenai stayed quiet. "I'm sorry who are you?" she asked.

Shino was in a corner with a dark cloud hovering over him.

Hinata was stunned beyond belief. "W-wait Kurenai-sensei, N-Naruto-kun is actually… a-a-alive?" Hinata asked nervously.

Kurenai gave her a soft smile before nodding. "Yes, he's pretty much alive, there was no joking, I'm an expert genjutsu master and that wasn't a genjutsu or a transformation." Kurenai finished.

Hinata had a disbelieving look in her eyes as she looked down with tears forming in her eyes. "Where is he?" she asked.

"Hinata-Chan, I don't think…" Kurenai was saying.

"Where is he!" Hinata asked again, slightly more harshly. "Please tell me… I want to see him… with my own eyes." Hinata said in a pleading voice.

Kurenai looked at Hinata for a moment. "Alright, he's in the hospital." she said.

Everyone gasped.

"W-W-What happened to N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Kurenai sighed. "Apparently, Sasuke made a claim that Naruto was strong enough to take on Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san and Kakashi-san… all at the same time." she said.

"Wait… Sasuke is here too?" Kiba asked with anger behind his voice.

"Yeah, apparently he returned with Naruto, but I highly doubt, knowing an Uchiha, they always have a motive for something, Sasuke is no less an Uchiha, so I would watch my back on him." Kurenai said as Kiba and Hinata nodded their heads. "Ok, this meeting is dismissed, you may see Naruto if you wish." Kurenai said before she looked at Shino.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Kiba asked.

"No, not yet… I need to talk to this weirdo that came to our meeting." she said as she walked towards Shino with Kiba barely holding onto his laughter.

Without a word, Hinata turned and started to head for the hospital, wanting to see her Naruto-kun as fast as possible.

After several minutes of walking she finally came to the village hospital and walked inside to see Sakura at the counter with a bored expression.

Hinata walked up to her. "Hi Sakura-san." Hinata greeted.

Sakura immediately looked up to see Hinata. "Hinata-Chan! So good to see you again!" Sakura said in a relieved sigh. "What do you need? I haven't seen any of your teammates come here." Sakura said.

Hinata looked nervous. "I'm here to see Naruto-kun." She said. Sakura seemed stunned. "Can I please see him?" she asked.

Sakura pondered over this. "Meh, sure, who am I to keep you away from your love." she said with a giggle as Hinata blushed.

They came by Naruto's door and opened. "Hey Naruto! Hinata is… here to…" she stopped at the sight before her.

Naruto was shirtless while doing push-ups with Sasuke sitting aside while reading something that oddly look like an Icha Icha book.

Hinata's face turned completely red as smoke came from her ear and she mentally yelled at herself to stay conscious and not to faint.

Sakura face turned slightly red from seeing Naruto without a shirt and seeing his muscle.

"Anything you ladies need?" Naruto and Sasuke asked in perfect harmony.

That made Hinata turned even redder… if that was even possible, Sakura face now resembles Hinata.

"Um, Hinata-Chan here just asked to come see you Naruto." Sakura said.

"Really?" Naruto asked. "What do you need Hinata?" Naruto asked.

Hinata continuously open her mouth to say something but no word came out, Naruto and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. Hinata silently hid behind Sakura.

Sakura laughed nervously. "Sorry about that Naruto, I think she still thought you were dead and just having a hard time believing that you're actually alive." Sakura said.

Naruto chuckled. "Don't worry Hinata, as you can see…" Naruto stood up. "I'm pretty much alive." Naruto said with a huge smile.

Hinata looked at Naruto as tears formed in her eyes.

"Uh… Hinata?" Naruto said cautiously.

"How… how can you talk as if nothing happened?" Hinata asked, looking down.

"Well…"

"Do you have any idea how we reacted? Do you have any idea how broken we were?" Hinata continued, without stuttering which surprised some.

"No I…"

"You don't do you? Everyone, most of them could barely go on with their lives… thinking that you dead by Sasuke, you act as if it wasn't a big deal, well it was."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow with Naruto sucking all the information in.

"You're lucky I'm not Sakura-san, and you're lucky I don't have a temper like her." she said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because…" Hinata turned away. "You would have to stay in the hospital longer." Hinata said as tears fell from her eyes.

Naruto looked down. "Sorry… I didn't expect a lot of people would miss me, you know… being hated by the whole village." Naruto said.

"But why… why do they all hate you?" Hinata asked.

"I…" Naruto looked at Sakura who nodded; she closed the door, locked it and put a silencing seal.

Hinata looked confused by the whole thing and slightly afraid.

"What I'm going to tell you Hinata… is top secret, you can't tell this to no one." Naruto said in a serious tone.

Hinata nodded in a timid manner.

Naruto sighed as he started his explanation again.

Hinata was silent during the whole time and her eyes widen after she came to a conclusion.

"Naruto-kun… you… you have the kyuubi inside you." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "I hope you don't hate me Hinata." Naruto said.

"Of course not Naruto-kun, I lo…" Hinata covered her mouth in time.

"Mh? You what?" Naruto asked.

"I think she was going to say that she loves something." Sasuke stated.

'_Curse you Uchiha.' _Hinata thought darkly.

"What was it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Um… I… I was going to say… U-Um…"Hinata snapped her finger. "I was going to s-say, that I l-love foxes, and you having the k-kyuubi in you remind m-me of a fox." Hinata said.

"Oh, so you don't hate me." Naruto said. Hinata nodded. "Awesome." he said.

Hinata giggled before she remembered what she said and looked down.

"Hinata, what is it now?" Sasuke asked.

"It just… I told N-Naruto-kun all those h-horrible things… without thinking why h-he would do it… I'm sorry." Hinata said, looking down.

"Oh, don't worry, it's understandable, and you had a point, I didn't thought about what other people thought about my acting." Naruto said, Hinata sighed. "T-Thanks you N-Naruto-kun." Hinata said before turning. "I'm glad your back." she said with a faint blush.

"Me too, it's great seeing all of my friends, especially you Hinata." Naruto said.

"R-really?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah, in fact, would you like to join me for ramen?" Naruto asked, Hinata promptly.

"Naruto! What did you do!" Sakura asked.

"I don't know! She turned and I asked her if she was ok because her face was always red, she said nothing, I said her name, then she fainted!" Naruto said.

"Dude, we know… we were here." Sasuke said.

"Then why…"

Sakura cut him off. "I don't know, but Hinata is out… um…" Sakura put Hinata on Naruto bed.

"Hey, that's my bed." Naruto whine, Sakura gave him a murderous look. "She can stay there, I can sleep on the floor." Naruto said.

"Oh no no no no no…" Sakura repeated. "You'll sleep on the same bed."

"But Hinata is sleeping there!" Naruto said, Sakura raised her eyebrow. Naruto sighed. "Fine, but I'm staying as far away as possible."

"So… the other side of the bed?" Sasuke asked.

"Exactly!" Naruto said before he looked outside to see it dark. "Holy shit, time pass faster than I would expect." Naruto said. "Well, goodnight guys." Naruto said before he turned to his bed and sweat dropped upon seeing a space to his bed and Hinata having a happy smile in her.

Naruto climbed to bed and as soon as he did, he heard two snap shot. He looked to see Sasuke and Sakura.

"I am so using this for blackmail usage." they both said before giving an evil grin at Naruto who shuddered.

"Go away!" he said and leaked killer intent, they both left.

(Time skip)  
>Hinata felt incredibly comfy in her bed as she somehow felt really safe. She gave a content sighed as she snuggled in closer to her teddy bear when two arms wrapped around her and brought her close… wait, two arms!<p>

Hinata's eyes flew open and looked at someone's chest; she looked at the persons face to see Naruto Uzumaki.

Her face became red as she now saw that they were both sleeping on the same bed, Hinata tried to squirm out but failed as Naruto tighten his hold.

Hinata was still trying before she felt his knee go between her legs, her face before redder as she fought to keep the moans from escaping but that became harder as she felt Naruto's hand on her butt.

After that she stopped struggling as Naruto's knee continuously rubbed her womanhood and his hand started squeezing her, she gave off a single long moan as she melt under his touch.

"Hinata?" she opened her eyes to see Naruto eyes. "Are you ok?" he asked.

(C.O.S)  
>Sakura was with Tsunade, discussing… certain things before they heard Hinata scream.<p>

"Hinata!" Sakura said as she ran towards Naruto's room, when she came, she saw an unconscious Naruto with swirly eyes and two hands print on both cheeks. And an unconscious Hinata with a slight nosebleed.

"Wha…" Sakura was asking.

"You missed it." she turned to see Sasuke finishing up some popcorn.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke told her everything that happened up until the part where Naruto woke up and Hinata screamed.

"So after she screamed, she slapped Naruto twice but…" Sasuke chuckled. "This is the funny part, after that, Naruto went flying back but somehow, Naruto's morning woods rubbed against Hinata's cheek and she had a nosebleed." Sasuke said then they both burst out laughing.

After a couple of minutes of laughing, they finally calmed down enough to wake up Hinata and Naruto.

Sakura gentle shook Hinata. "Hinata-Chan, wake up…" she said in a calm gentle voice.

"Hey dope! Wake up, now!" Sasuke said while kicking Naruto in the ribs.

Hinata's eyes slowly opened and looked at Sakura who was holding a handkerchief.

"Clean your face." she said.

Hinata grabbed the handkerchief and looked at Sakura with a confused expression.

"You have a slight nosebleed." she explained, Hinata's eyes widen before cleaning her nose.

Naruto woke up gasping for air. "Sasuke you son of a bitch bastard, you are so freaking dead." Naruto cursed before finally catching his breath.

"Hey, at least you woke up… you're welcome."

"THAT IS NO WAY FOR SOMEONE TO WAKE YOU DUMBASS!" Naruto yelled. He looked at Sakura and Hinata who had red faces. "What?" he asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat and pointed down, Naruto looked down and he became red.

He laughed nervously. "So… can we forget what happened this morning?" he asked, everyone nodded their heads. "Great." and without saying a word, he grabbed his clothes and walked out.

"Wait, isn't he still…" before Sasuke could finish, they heard several girls scream and several skin slapping skin, next thing they knew, Naruto came by with several hand sprint all over his body.

"I forgot I was in my boxers." Naruto said.

"I think we all get that." Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at the still stun look of Sakura and Hinata. "Oh come on! You should already know the male reproductive system!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "I'm actually surprised you could say that word."

"Shut it teme!" Naruto yelled. He turned back to Sakura. "Especially you, you're a medic Nin, you had to learn about this!" he said.

Sakura face turned red again and she looked away.

"Dude…" Sasuke started. "Just put on your clothes. No one wants to see your morning woods… well, maybe Sakura and Hinata but I sure don't." Sasuke remarked, the comment made Hinata once again to faint and surprisingly, Sakura also fainted.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at the two unconscious girls, Sasuke smirked.

"We're not going to rape them." Naruto said, Sasuke growled before disappearing in flames.

Naruto stood there. "How come I can't do that!" Naruto asked then sighed.

(Later that day)  
>Naruto jumped back as Kakashi came down to him with a lighting blade.<p>

"I'm impressed Naruto, your reaction time improved." Kakashi said.

"Thanks…" Naruto said before he received a kick to the back of the head, then receiving an uppercut.

"Though your reaction time could improve." he said.

"Didn't he just compliment Naruto about his reaction?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke was busy eating steak that for some reason, Choji gave him, saying it was a peace treaty.

Naruto stood up, rubbing his chin. "Ow, you got my off guard with that clone of your that sneaked up on me, I'm not a sensory time like Sasuke." Naruto said.

Kakashi shrugged his shoulder. "It matters, well, you all did great, training is over, Naruto, I am disappointed that you still didn't learn better chakra control." Kakashi said.

Naruto popped a vein.

"Oh yeah, so that what was missing in our training routine." Sasuke said, full in thoughts.

"YOU JUST NOTICE THAT NOW!" Naruto asked.

"Oh like you knew." Sasuke said.

Naruto shook his fist in anger. "Maybe not, but because of you, I still didn't improve my chakra control." Naruto said.

"Pfft, whatever, you can just go train with Sakura or Kakashi-sensei, it's never too late to improve your skill and every skill could use some improving." he said like a wise old man.

Naruto grumbled as all three came out the training ground.

"See ya tomorrow Sakura-Chan." Naruto said.

"See ya Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Ok, bye." Sakura said.

Naruto and Sasuke started to walk towards the Uchiha compound but soon stopped and looked back to see Sakura following them.

"Um… Sakura-Chan, your home is that way." Naruto said.

"No it isn't, it's this way." Sakura said.

"Noooo…" Sasuke dragged the 'no'. "Your house is the opposite way; me and Naruto didn't forget where your house is."

Sakura sighed. "Ok… my mom kicked me out of the house because we had a fight."

"What kind of fight?" Naruto asked, worry in his voice.

"Yeah, it got to be pretty serious for her to kick you out." Sasuke said, actually worried for Sakura.

"Um…" Sakura looked away, not knowing how to tell them. "I was sad for Naruto's death my mom kicked me because of it." Sakura said, she received no response, she looked up.

(Moment later)  
>"NO NO STOP! DON'T DO THIS PLEASE!" Sakura yelled, while been dragged by a pissed off Naruto and Sasuke.<p>

"That son of a bitch is going to pay for this, she can't kick Sakura-Chan out of her house for that retarded reason." Naruto growled with red eyes, spikier hair and canine teeth.

"Oh yes, we'll make her suffer for what she did to Sakura." Sasuke said, sharingan blaring and spinning rapidly.

"GUYS PLEASE… d-don't…" Sakura gave up struggling and looked down, bangs covering her eyes.

Naruto and Sasuke reached her home, Sasuke knocked on the door hard and rapidly while Naruto ring the doorbell, also rapidly.

Ms. Haruno soon came. "Who is there!" she asked furious before she took a good look. "Uchiha-sama and…" she froze upon seeing Naruto. "You're supposed to be dead." she said.

"Let us in." Sasuke said, Ms. Haruno quickly moved aside as Naruto and Sasuke walked inside before putting Sakura on the sofa.

"So…" Ms. Haruno started, glaring at her daughter. "You came to apologize?" she asked.

Sakura looked away. "There's nothing for me to apologize about." she said.

"Why you little…"

"She's right." Ms. Haruno turned to look at Naruto. "She has no reason whatsoever to apologize." he growled.

"Who asked you demon brat?" Ms. Haruno asked with venom in her mouth, in fact, so much venom you could see snake tongue.

"You will watch your tone of voice." Sasuke said.

Ms. Haruno quickly fixed her composure. "Yes Uchiha-sama." she said hurriedly.

"Now…" Sasuke walked towards her, Sakura became alarm. "You will answer us a few question." he said.

"Anything Uchiha-sama." she said as she bowed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Tell me, why would you kick Sakura out of her own house?" he asked.

Ms. Haruno looked up and gave a disappointed sigh. "I'm sorry Uchiha-sama but… that's something I can't talk about, please forgive me." she said.

Sasuke shook his head. "That's ok, I already know." he said, Ms. Haruno eyes widen.

"You do?" she asked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yes, Sakura told me." he said.

Ms. Haruno turned and glared at Sakura. "Why you little…"

"Ms. Haruno…" Sasuke said sternly.

Ms. Haruno sighed. "I kicked her out because she was worried and sad for…" she glared at Naruto. "Him…" she said.

Naruto shook in anger as he using every will in his body to not hit her with a rasengan.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "And how would that be bad? She was worried for a friend." Sasuke said.

"Friend? I highly doubt that demon brat could be a friend, I'm sure he's just pretending so that he could rape and kill her." she said coldly.

Sasuke held out his arm and stopped Naruto who came charging at Ms. Haruno.

"You son of a bitch! Don't you dare question my loyalty, I would never betray anyone!" Naruto yelled.

"Ha! That's just a load of horseshit." Ms. Haruno said.

'_This woman must really want to die.' _Sasuke thought as he was struggling in keeping Naruto under control.

'_I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill her! I'm gonna kill her!' _ Naruto thought.

"**Rip that woman heart out!" **Kyuubi growled.

"Naruto calm down!" Sasuke said, as Naruto abruptly stopped but he still growled at Ms. Haruno.

"Mh." Ms. Haruno gave a smug grin.

'_I probably should've let her die.' _Sasuke thought.

Sakura was shocked by Naruto's reaction; she could barely move a muscle.

Sasuke sighed. "What do you got against Naruto?" he asked.

"He's the demon, what else is there is to know about him, demon are cold-hearted murderers, and would kill and betray you without a second thought." she said.

"That maybe so…" they turned to Naruto and surprisingly, he wasn't mad or furious or anything, his eyes became into the ocean blue that Hinata loves to stare at. "But did you ever took the time to get to know me, I'm just the container, nothing more." Naruto said.

Ms. Haruno eyes narrowed. "You expect me to believe that? Demons also lie too, you know?... why am I asking, you're a demon, of course you know."

"Mom, that's enough." Sakura said but Ms. Haruno ignored her.

"They're monster, they don't care what happens to other peoples as long as they live, they would kill you, betray you, he's just waiting for the…" nobody saw it coming, not even Sasuke who had his sharingan activated.

Naruto punched Ms. Haruno in the cheek, Sakura and Sasuke's eyes widen.

Ms. Haruno fell to the floor, holding her injured cheek.

Naruto once again had those cold eyes. "I'm the monster, yeah right… you guys are the real monster, attempting to kill a toddler every now and then, if I was a demon I would've fought back, but I didn't, I took the abused and aimed to become hokage, to make you guys acknowledge me, how can you compare me to a demon if you don't even see the errors or your ways." Naruto said in a cold voice and turned to walk.

Sakura ran to her mom and started healing her cheek.

Sasuke walked out with Naruto.

Sasuke was done healing Ms. Haruno since that wasn't one of Naruto's strongest punches.

Ms. Haruno stood.

"Mom, before you do something, don't report this to the hokage, you can't really blame Naruto for the way he reacted, you were bad-mouthing him right in front of him, which wasn't smart in my book, you have to understand that you made him mad. Why don't you apologize to him and everything will end?" Sakura asked hopefully.

Without a word, Ms. Haruno turned and walked away.

"M-mom!" Sakura called but Ms. Haruno said nothing and closed the door to her room, Sakura sighed. _'Naruto you baka.' _she thought before walking out into her own house.

**Excuse me for my late update! You have to understand that it was Christmas and I wanted to enjoy Christmas with my family, if you read the Christmas special for Hidden love, I wrote that ahead of time but I didn't have to time to write a Christmas special for this fanfics, probably never will since now we have to wait a whole year… oh well, hope you enjoy my chapter and please review to let me know you forgive me.**


	4. Sorry

**I'm incredibly sorry but I can't write Untold destiny anymore, I lost my inspiration of the story and ran out of ideas for chapter and whatnot, Hope you can forgive me… it's not your fault or the lack of reviews (I could care less if I have some). I just ran out of ideas, lost inspiration and I can't continue reading this knowing you'll be disappointed by my lack of effort. Again, hope you can forgive me.**


End file.
